Turn of a Claw
by SailorSaiyan93
Summary: A ship carrying a highly dangerous, but powerful substance comes in the middle of the Beast Wars, and a saboteur aboard is taken by the Predacons and forced to aid them in acquiring it. She is thrust into a war that is not her own, of her time. Yet a former detractor may be what she needs to escape, both from her captors, and of her own sins. But loyalties will be tested...
1. Prolouge

**Note: Hello, all you happy people. **

**As if I don't have enough stories in mind, this fragging thing came to be. And even more, I've got yet ANOTHER story relating to this series in my head!**

**Anyhow, yeah. Anyone that knows me knows I love Transformers, and that includes Beast Wars. **

**Funny thing is, I 'officially' discovered it in kindergarten in 1998 (or maybe 1997 for Pre-K, yes, that is a thing), where it was on when I was just up to go to school. And given I was in my 'dinosaur' phase as everyone else was upon seeing Jurassic Park, I had no idea what I was seeing, but the moment a couple of particular characters popped up, I was like 'Oh, dinosaurs! This is awesome!' **

**Good thing I then re-discovered it in high-school, where full love came to flourish for it, and the characters. Of course, with that, a slew of bad OCs and terrible ideas came from a very inexperienced, novice writer and artist. I may still be those things, but at least I'm aware of it now. Though through that pile of garbage, I began to find myself drawn to one character I made. Horrible thing she was, dreadful, yet over the years, I find myself going back to what I did earlier in life, and trying to give it a new lease on life. As in, try to make something better out of it. And, while she DID start out as a love interest to my favorite character and nothing more, I intended to take that and make it more vague and difficult, not to mention make her a character in her own right.**

**Which lead to this thing here.**

**An amalgamation of elements from the Beast Wars show, to G1, to various media of G1 such as Marvel comics, the movie, other Generations and incarnations, yet mostly sticking to the general continuity of the original. True, this thing isn't canon, nor will it ever be, yet I want to try and at least have some semblance of a flow. **

**With that said, the series of particular events take place after Law of the Jungle, but before Before the Storm (ha, said it twice).**

**And, though no one has to, if you know the references that'll be laid out in this prologue for future chapters and parts, feel free to shout it out.**

**Thank you, and here's hoping you enjoy this brief sneak peek into this piece based on a recycled piece of paper.**

**Prologue:**

**Beast Wars/Transformers © of Hasbro**

**Styrakon System, Andromeda Galaxy**

"Destination, reached."

Finally, at long last, they had arrived.

The end of their journey had finally been reached.

Although, this was just one part of it. The real journey would come when they finally made a landing.

"Alpha," one of the two crewmen spoke, voice authoritative, yet bearing an unmistakable softness to it. "Set coordinates for least hazardous spot for us to park."

"Park?" the other of the two machines questioned, finding some amusement in his partner's wording.

"Yes, park." he in turn affirmed. "No different than how you or I would back home." he thought for a moment. "Only...there's no established spaces, let alone roads."

"So, it's a free for all zone."

"...yes. Yes, I guess it is."

Both autonomous life forms chuckled and continued this banter back and forth. Yet despite their current (yet all in fun) verbal battle, their reason for coming so far from their home planet, even past the likes of Cybertron itself, was far from anything to be taken lightly. In fact, even with their joking as the ship's AI scanned and displayed a handful of spots that would be reasonably safe to land, the low number that appeared further cemented the potential danger they were both walking into. And soon, perhaps on.

"Once we make landfall, I'll alert the board and have Alpha scan the area. Primus only knows what else could potentially be lurking here." one of the robotic beings stated, making his way over to one of the windows of the spacecraft, observing as the planet drew closer and closer to them.

"Do you still believe that it was a good idea that we-" the other began, only to be cut off.

"As I've stated before, Hubble, I would've wanted nothing more than for Kranix and Arblus to have accompanied up on this expedition as well." the ship was beginning to make its way through the atmosphere, turbulence surely about to be felt any moment. "Yet they've got their servos more than full enough. Plus, despite what Braltex claims, I'm more than anxious to see whether or not all the legends about this place hold some truth to them."

Both robots grew silent, the entire craft overcome with tremors that rattled each and every bolt and screw that composed of their outer shell, sparks beating and fluctuating from within their chambers. Whether from fear, anticipation, or more likely, a concoction of both, neither of them held the time, let alone the care at the time to process such things.

Save for one, certain thing.

Up until now, both for their own race and perhaps the races of several others, had yet to set foot upon this planet's surface. Everything, from here on out, was going to mark not only the conquering of a place of myth and legend. And indisputable proof as to whether or not its surface did indeed contain a substance unlike any other.

A substance that would put the highest grade of Energon as little more than backwash.

Something of which the unseen pairs of optics observing them was wishing to confirm as well.

* * *

"They're about to land." a voice spoke, quiet and barely a whisper, the planet just dead ahead and moments away from making contact with the atmosphere.

"Good, good. Anything else of value?" another voice questioned through the com-link.

The receiver shook their head. "Aside from talk of other supposed 'brilliant minds' such as themselves, no. Then again, that perhaps is something of a generous claim, seeing how easy it was to get in here."

"Don't get cocky just yet." the other voice chided, tone authoritative, yet also bearing something of a 'parental' feel to it. "Where they're going is uncharted territory. For all of you."

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware, Captain."

"Are you? Bear in mind, you're our only pair of eyes there. And ears. Should anything happen to you-"

"It shan't." the unseen figure assured. "I shall return to you, cargo in hand. And with an new ship to potentially salvage from. Our brief run in with the Star Seekers didn't exactly leave up unscathed."

"Hmm...good thinking." the other voice agreed. "Fitting, seeing as Thundertron managed to cost us a good few cannons. Anyhow, I don't believe I need to tell you that we're all counting on you." the voice paused. "Both us and our...client."

The figure was thrown off by the sudden waver in their 'Captain's' voice, along with the sudden shaking that overcame the entire spacecraft. Definitely passing through the atmosphere. It wasn't fear, as frankly, they believed it was very well possible the Captain truly did fear nothing. The latest skirmish the crew had been roped into proving as such. The Star Seekers may have cost them a cannon and given them a good number of dents in their ship's haul, yet the Captain saw to it that Thundertron would have to re-attach his arms.

Yet upon mentioning the 'client', there was unmistakably, something in their tone that indicated there was some sort of emotion tied with the one that had set them forth on this course, and with the figure even residing here in the air shafts of the this particular ship. It was not fear, yet it didn't appear to be anything positive either. As if the Captain was executing this plan begrudgingly.

This couldn't be mused on further, however, as the the turbulence still continued, thus, any potential communication would either result in dead air or static ringing throughout the figure's head. And even if said turbulence would drown out any potential noise, the Captain's words echoed in their processor. As well as their own.

Suddenly, at long last, the trembling had ceased, the atmosphere had finally been breached. The first phase of the operation was about to begin.

**Beast Wars: Turn of a Claw**

His ears registered that he was fastly approaching his destination, the sound of smooth waves drawing in and out against the numerous grains of compact sand seemingly beckoning him further. Even if this planet wasn't his home, he had found a good number of things he was fond of, things that, despite it being his birthplace, he would never be able to find back on Cybertron.

True, whilst he had always been known to be quick on his feet, simply going fast was only part of it, he came to find out. The sensation of his paws beating against the ground as nimble, slim legs arched outward and in, carrying him forward at velocities that no other amongst him could ever hope to reach, in or outside of Beast Mode. Did it cause him to be cocky? At times, yet ultimately, he meant not to display it as something to show off with arrogance. He truly did just enjoy it that much. The long blades of grass that became little more than blurred wisps of green, the wind beating against him, stroking and running through his short, spotted coat of gold...the disguised feline allowed his shimmering, Peridot colored eyes to close for a moment, a pleased moan escaping him.

Euphoria. Absolute Euphoria.

Euphoria that was completely destroyed by what he had seen when he gazed upward, momentarily ceasing his high speed 'stroll' and analyzing at just what was above him.

* * *

In contrast to the big cat's location, his and his comrades' base of operations resided in a place that bore no long seas of green, flourishing plants or the sound of waves nearby. In fact, the most common sound that perpetuated and echoed throughout the area was that of low, whistling winds, or the voices of any who spoke loud enough to allow what emitted from them to travel through the vast, mountainous region. Raised earth and stone of deep browns and reds stretched far and wide all around, the ground dry and filled with cracks. Yet despite the lack of nearby waves, this wasn't to say that there was no source of water nearby. On the contrary, it lay right below.

A vast, winding river lay miles below where the base was located, clean, purified liquid reflecting the afternoon sun as it flowed. Whilst none that called this canyon 'home' (albeit forcibly) held any intention to simply dive right in, the source of water was, according to one particular member of the band of stranded five, a 'nice touch' to the environment. And now with two new members in their ranks, the one had become three.

The base in questioned was that of a massive ship located atop of a arcing 'bridge' of sorts, above the river, yet despite its location, it was, thankfully, in no danger of suddenly plunging into the depths below. That said, it wasn't exactly in the best of shape. Even after all this time since the crew's initial arrival, they could only do so much. Everything still functioned as it should've, computers, alarm systems, data pads, etc., yet its main function, its ability to fly through the skies and in the darkened abyss of space was, by this point, looking to be unreachable.

Which is why, even if they were more than fortunate to have only that be the worst of things (aside from some other individuals stranded alongside them), the sudden presence of the spotted feline rushing his way towards the ship garnered some attention.

* * *

"Big Bot!" the cat shouted upon the elevator lifted him up into the confines of the exploration cruiser, his paws carrying him forward, quite literally bursting into the main hub. "Hey, where are you? I've got news-" it was then that he took notice of another soul in the room, stationed by the monitor and with what appeared to be a map of sorts pulled up on the screen. "Hey, Rhinox?" the cat began, approaching the larger, mechanical being.

Portions and pieces of one of the planet's natural inhabitants could be seen on his form, identified as a black rhinoceros (despite said portions bearing a deep brown), his natural color scheme of green and gold complementing the more 'fleshy' bits rather well. Fittingly enough, the cat thought, it gave the mech something of an 'earthy' appearance.

The hybrid of organic and mechanical, Rhinox, turned to face the spotted feline, his jaw large and thick, and his eyes holding a firm and strong look, the optics red in color. Despite this, however, they nonetheless carried a distinct calm and gentleness to them. Almost comparable to that of whom the cat was searching for. "Ah, Cheetor." the transformed rhinoceros greeted. "If you're looking for Optimus, he's-"

"Sorry, but this can't wait!" the cat, Cheetor, exclaimed. "I've got to talk to him, now! Something's going on in the South East Sector, and-"

"So," Rhinox interrupted, though the sense of grimness in his voice alerted Cheetor that he was not the first to know of what he had witnessed. "It's already making itself known." he moved away slightly, allowing the cheetah to hoist himself up on the console and view what was on the monitor.

Where he had just been was pulled up, albeit an overhead, far more simplified version of it, no detail of what was there to be truly captured. Yet outward, near the right of the screen, there was something that, from the looks of it, was being tracked. Around the coastline, a large mass of some sort could be seen, Rhinox and Cheetor looking to each other, the younger of the two widening his eyes in realization.

"So...this means-"

"Yes." the green and gold Maximal confirmed. "It's coming."

* * *

"A hurricane?" Cheetor questioned, now in the form of a bipedal, blue and golden machine, the remains of his Beast Mode placed in various places on his form, particularly on his chest, those green eyes still seemingly bearing some semblance of life to them.

Rhinox nodded, turning to the chrome, red, and blue Maximal beside him on the left, both pairs of reddened optics and one pair of golden gazing at the screen before them, as well as the mass displayed.

"Either that or a typhoon." The transformed rhinoceros confirmed. "And even if it isn't that, there's SOMETHING big coming our way."

Optimus Primal nodded in acknowledgement, crossing his arms, metallic fingers brushing against the portions of thickened, black fur that belonged to his alt mode. "What do you think it's course will be?"

"Well, it's a bit too early to give a precise calculation." Rhinox told his leader. "We may have to wait a day or two to better gauge where it's going."

"Hey, no problem!" the transformed cheetah proclaimed. "I can just check back there each day to see whether or not it's coming our way!"

The transformed silverback considered this proposition for a moment, rubbing his chin in contemplation. And while it didn't take long for him to come up with his answer, he suspected that it still wouldn't exactly be what the young Maximal wanted to hear.

"Not alone."

**Next Week**

**South East Sector**

"Not alone, he says." A smaller, grey mammal groaned, large, black eyes rolling in their sockets. "Keep an eye on the kid, he says." Despite what his Beast Mode was based on, his dimensions were a far cry from those that were the general average for the species of rodent. He was, quite literally, a rodent of most unusual size. "Bah!" the grey rat exclaimed, voice accented and, had he and his crew landed in a more conventional time period, let alone place, it would've possibly been compared to sounding like the speech of a section of New York. "Having me tag along is completely useless! Kid can clear an entire field in no time! Why NOT send him out on his own?"

"Pipe down, you fool!" another figure stationed beside him hissed, voice far more ragged and raspier, his speech almost akin to a low, reptilian growl. And should one get a glimpse, that perhaps would've been their first thought. Even if, upon further inspection, there were a considerable number of features that were more 'bird like' than reptilian. Nevertheless, he was bearing the outer form of a brown and tan theropod, a far more ancient creature in comparison to the oversized rat. He held striped markings on his pebbled skin, and milky white eyes with thin, black slits for pupils, of which gazed outward into the horizon and empty, peaceful coastline. "Bear in mind WHY we're even here in the first place!"

Indeed, it was peaceful. For now.

The coastline, particularly this sector, was dangerously close to the border between themselves and the enemy. "We're out in the open for all to see, yet you insist on bellyaching and in turn, draw potential attention to ourselves!" the therapod snarled.

"Don't know what your problem is." The rat answered back. "I thought you'd actually be thrilled to get a chance to reacquaint yourself with your old buddies!"

The striped velociraptor leant down, tooth filled maw directly in line with the rodent's nose, a small lift of his lip presenting said teeth for the rodent to view. "I have NO relation to those insolent, slagging pieces of rusted filth! And that is a fact you should be grateful for, vermin! For if I had, I'd run you through and claim your head as a trophy!"

"Oooh, head as a trophy! That's REAL original!" the rat retorted.

"Hey, guys!" neither even took notice of the spotted feline racing towards them. "We've got a problem! The storm's heading- "

"That's youngling scrap! Slag, I've spent many a sleepless night praying for the day you'd get blown to pieces!"

"Guys- "

"Fit right in with the skin of your clone! Now that I think about it, he WAS less ugly than you!"

"Guys!"

"Grrrah! That's it!" the therapod's jaw opened wide, then it split in two, the transition between bipedal beast and altered, Cybertronian form seamless and quick. A blade composed of winding, silver bands that came to a sharpened edge spun around rapidly, and what had once composed of his tail was held in the other hand, whirling around in a rhythmic, yet fast pace. His true form, whilst affected by the choice of Beast Mode, bore armor and metal of blue and gold, his arms and chest bearing the most of his more animalistic disguise, the head he once bore present on his chest, its milky white eyes glassy and dead looking. "Prepare yourself, vermin!"

Cheetor stepped back. "Whoa! What the slag, man?! Calm down!" he sensed, however, that his words would do no good. He'd need some help in dealing with this matter.

"Oh, ho! You wanna play, Lizard Lips?!" the rat too transitioned into a more robotic, bipedal form, said form still a good degree smaller than the transformed velociraptor, body composed of light orange and chrome colored metal, the face of his Beast Mode situated on his chest, and most of the rest situated on his backside, the front legs of the grey rodent he formerly masqueraded as able to be seen, perpendicular to his head. Unlike his current opponent, the smaller Cybertronian drew an energy blaster, his reddened optics searching for the best area to fire. "Fine by me! Been looking for an excuse to scrap you since you hauled your scaly hide in with us!"

"BOTH OF YOU, ENOUGH!"

The two mechanical beings were stopped before either could even begin, a bellowing voice ringing through their com-links and nearly destroying their audio receptors.

"Cheetor," the yellow cat was now the one receiving their leader's words. "What's the status on the approaching storm?"

"Not good." The young Maximal answered with dismay. "It's migrated eastward since last time. And unless it changes direction, we might have a problem."

"I see." He said in turn, clearly not overjoyed with such news. "Report back to the Axalon. All of you. If this thing does hit us," he paused for a moment. "We might need to make some preparations…"

* * *

Hot, simmering air, thick and nearly uninhabitable marked the beginning of 'their' territory. What had been forced to become their territory, seeing as, akin to those they had previously been hunting down, both sides had crash landed on this primitive, alien planet teeming with organic, yet familiar life.

Life that, at one time and several other times afterward, belonged on the very world their long begotten kin were forced to take residence on.

A large ship of darkened metal sat amidst a blackened, scorched plain of Earth, flows of lava freely flowing around in, yet deep crevasses in the crust kept the unbearably hot substance from making contact with the ship itself.

Though, if what the reports the ship's still functioning computer system were true, then something of this world would perhaps be making contact with them soon enough.

Though not before he gave his newest project a proper test run.

* * *

Deep within the bowls of this ship, said 'project' rested amidst the dank, dark private quarters and lab of one of the seven (formerly six, then reduced to five in one day) residents, a grouping of several eyes surveying their work. It resembled that of a simple satellite, a large dish of silver stationed at the top, yet the bottom portion was far more intricately fashioned. A thickened, blocky stand with a heavily packed module filled to the brim with an expansive keypad and buttons of varying colors stationed on the left. A thick, coiled section served as the linking point between the two halves, said coil feeding into the satellite via an opening in the back.

'Pity.' Its creator, a large arachnid of violet, bearing the form similar to a Goliath Bird Eater with blackened legs and feelers of yellow and green stripes thought, his nine, peridot eyes looking over his newest 'toy'. 'Unfortunately, I'm afraid your time will have to come later. Even I'm not willing to take the risk of dragging you out when that behemoth of a weather phenomenon passes over- '

"Tarantulas."

The spider froze. The sound of the deep baritone echoed throughout his com-link.

'Blast it.' He suspected well what this call was for. "Yes?" he hissed, albeit with something of a honeyed tone.

"I don't believe I need to tell you the reason as to why I'm contacting you."

'Oh no, not at all.' Still…perhaps he could at least see some reason in not dragging it out. Especially given the forecast. "The tractor beam is nearly complete." The spider proclaimed with confidence. That much he could take comfort in. If anything were to happen to his work, as painful a possibility as it was, it certainly wouldn't be his fault.

"Excellent. I take it that it shall be ready for its first test run soon, yesss?"

"Yes." He readied himself. It was coming, he knew it. "Once the typhoon passes over us, we should be able to have a clear for the prototype- "

"No time."

Called it. "Excuse me?" the spider questioned, all the while inwardly hurling curses and derogatory statements to the being on the other end. "Beg your pardon, yet did I hear- "

"Yes, you did. Rather clearly I may add." The voice confirmed. "The moment that contraption is complete, I want it tested, first thing."

"Megatron," Tarantulas began to protest. "Surely you're more than aware of the…less than desirable weather that will potentially be affecting us- "

"All the more reason for you to put your skills to use. Don't pretend with me, spider. I know you're more than capable of completing it at this rate."

Tarantulas was silent. The curses running through his processor were just mere micro-seconds from spilling out of his vocalizer. "Of course."

"Then there's no problem now, is there?"

"…no. Absolutely not."

"Absolutely not indeed." The voice stated. "You have one deca-cycle. I trust that'll be long enough for you?"

"…yes. No problem at all."

The link then died.

"No problem at all…" the source of the other voice snarled from the main hub of the space vessel, the darkened interior concealing his form. The sun had long set over the horizon, the night had come, bathing the sky in an endless, darkened abyss. "Well, I suppose there will be a problem. For you, Primal. Yessss…"

**Styrakon System, Andromeda Galaxy**

Despite their initial intentions and feelings they held, even as they were relayed the details and intentions of their desires to better and broaden the horizons of discovery, both Ptolemy and Hubble had to admit that this was a place that they hoped to NEVER have to visit again.

Not after discovering what truly dwelt here.

"Is that the last of it?"

Ptolemy gazed to the cubic container in his hand, the handle tightly clutched. Despite its general composition, their findings proved to be far denser and heavier than Energon. "I believe so." At least, this was probably as much as they were willing to take. Frankly, scientific pursuits or not, both were more than willing to take the first opportunity they could to get out of here.

"How's your arm?" Ptolemy questioned, Hubble gazing towards a particularly nasty opening stationed near his shoulder. His outer most metal layer was torn, exposing the multitude of wires and cables that lay underneath, a good portion of which were torn from their initial places.

"Still functional, if that's what you mean." Hubble answered, his optics surveying the wound. "But it'll probably need a patch up. Internalized repairs don't do much for surface wounds."

"Then best be on our way, yes?"

"Agreed." The other scientist gazed outward at the surface of the planet. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

The dock of the ship was lifting up now, her audio receptors able to hear it from all the way up here. Sneaking back aboard was the hard part, and frankly, she shared the sentiments of the two below.

This place…this place was nothing short of forsaken by Primus Himself.

She pushed the sights and sounds of what she had just experienced out of her mind. There was still the matter at hand, and she didn't come all this way to dwell on the 'natural' inhabitants of this wretched place. Their quarry was acquired, so the first part was done. Now came the truly difficult task.

"Captain." She hissed, her com-link activating. "They've brought it aboard."

"Good, good." The voice on the other line told her. "I take it they're still alive?"

"Miraculously, yes. This place…it's one I'd never recommend as a vacation spot." A light shudder coursed through her.

"I trust you know what to do." The captain's voice came to her again, thankfully relieving her from her stupor.

"Of course." She confirmed.

"I know." The voice chuckled. "Keep in touch, now."

The link died.

She climbed to a vent, optics looking down and seeing the two scientists passing by, the sound of a door sealing heard from down below. It was just a hunch, yet it wouldn't be long until they would turn in. Especially after landing in a place such as this.

Then…then it would be the perfect time.

**Note: Just a heads up, I don't plan to simply leave the two scientists' expedition unexplained or just at this. Far from it. It will be shown in full detail, as, as stated before, this story takes elements for a variety of Transformers media, not just the Beast Wars show. It's just that the expedition, as well as 'her' role in being aboard their ship, as well as tying into her character development and how a certain someone begins to see her in a different light. **

**The expedition, and the scientists, along with the 'extra passenger' and voice communicating with her WILL be touched upon later. Appearances, origins, all of it. I simply don't feel it would benefit the tale if I gave too much away too soon, as the reveals would be less impactful, and development as well would suffer if too much was given away at the wrong time.**

**That said, here's hoping that I at least got everyone remotely as they are, as while I may be adding some traits and whatnot, I want them to at least make sense and not have the characters divert too much from how they are. **

**Also, given they're different planets and different galaxies, time flows differently, plus, it'll be playing a role in the story later. **

**Thank you all, and I hope to hear from you all in the future!**


	2. Ch1-Hijack

**Note: Hello all! First official chapter of this little thing here! I'll admit, while I have been writing for years, there's still so much I have to learn. One of which is grasping the 'less is more' principal. Granted, I don't want to leave things too vague unless it contributes to either character development and/or future reveal, yet I noticed that my past stories has quite a bit of fat in it that could do with cutting off. Anyway, please give this some input, as input is the best motivator for me. I'm also taking a bit of a break from my bigger fics to work on some smaller projects like this.**

**Chapter 1-Hijack**

**BW © of Hasbro**

With a loud 'click' echoing throughout the cargo hold, Ptolemy rose up and observed the capsule-shaped device stationed on the ground, he in turn lifting it up and gently setting it down in the eastern corner of the room with several others of its kind.

"That's the last of them." He told his fellow scientist and company on this expedition, Hubble in turn nodded in agreement. The two Lithones exited the room, the door closing behind them. Ptolemy pressed a series of buttons on the keypad stationed to the left of the door and made his way along with Hubble back to the bow of the vessel, unaware of a pair of optics watching from above.

"Everything is in place, Captain." She softly whispered. "Cargo is loaded."

A moment or two of silence went on before an answer came. "And?"

"And they, of course, sealed them all up with an individualized access code."

A low sigh echoed through her com-link. "Of course they did."

That said, a smirk rose to her lips. "Which is why I took the liberty of watching each and every individual input. Along with the code to each area of the ship."

"Did you now?" the voice questioned, akin to the tone a parent would perhaps ask a child that was beaming with pride. Though it could've been interpreted as condescending, it was what she had hoped for and nothing less.

"The ship is mine, and I've yet to execute phase one yet."

"Excellent, excellent!" the voice congratulated. "I knew I could count on you."

"Of course, Captain." She answered back, a warmth welling up in her spark. Her optics shifted further down the darkened space she was confined to. Though, that wouldn't be for much longer. "I'm ready to begin at any time."

Silence rang through the enclosed area again, a low, steady hum echoing throughout. They were moving, that much she was aware. How far they had gotten from Hydrus Four, she knew not. But all the same, they couldn't be allowed to get too far. Not if they wanted to make do on their newest delivery.

Especially given what Captain spoke of regarding their client.

"Discover the ship's current location." The voice spoke again, at long last. "How much fuel reserves do they have?"

"Enough to make it to all the way to Cybertron without stopping. And should an emergency stop need to be made, there's several places along the way they could stop."

"They must not make it to their destination." The voice spoke, low and direct. "Not without you at the helm at least."

"Then I shall be at the helm."

"Yes, you shall." A pause. "Where are they now?"

"At the bow, assumedly."

"Then go." The voice ordered. "Follow them there, and gauge where they're currently located." Silence again followed. "Then we shall go from there."

**Prehistoric Earth**

Just mere days until it would come. The swirling, dark collection of clouds had been inching closer and closer, and it was undoubtable that soon, it would make landfall. And in turn, hit them.

Which was why the Maximals as a whole were scrounging around amidst the dense collection of trees and colorful fauna. Before both their and their pursuer's crash landing on this organically dominated sphere, consumption was but one of the simplest, if not a mere afterthought for beings such as themselves. A simple block of Energon and perhaps some mech fluid mixed in (if one was to question Rattrap on what could give someone an extra 'kick') was all that the standard citizen of Cybertron, along with a bevy of other mechanical beings could do with and be fully satiated.

Of course, now their outer shells, let alone portions of their inner workings had undergone some…alterations. And along with that, a series of…cravings. Cravings that, due to the incoming storm, drove them all out here to fulfill for both now and later.

"All right." The large silverback stationed amidst the group of mammalians and one sauropod stated, a small, flat device in one, dark skinned hand, a grid-like data pad stationed in the middle of the silvery piece of equipment. "I don't think I need to tell everyone here that the trip here has to be a short one." He then directed a pair of deep, brown eyes to the series of characters that displayed themselves on the screen. "We leave in one megacycle, and no later. Move out!"

The urge to say 'Roll out' had come to him, yet really, what was there to 'roll out' on?

The five Maximals wasted no time in separating in different directions and rushing off into the jungle, the secondary provisions amidst their Energon supply ready to be collected and stored. After all, the fruits and other plant life was just one thing on the agenda for today.

* * *

Fruits and plant life…pah!

If anything, this was a Primus-forsaken joke, that's what!

Scaled, clawed feet quietly scoured the forest floor, a highly developed toe-claw lightly tapping against the flora covered ground in frustration. Was this what he had been reduced to? A fool going around, holding a small container in his three-digited hands, waiting for fattened larvae or whatever other insectoid fauna resided in this dense collection of trees and vines and Primus knew what else?

A low snarl escaped him. This was NOT a good day for him. Frag, there hasn't been a good day SINCE the announcement of that blasted storm had been made!

While it was inevitable that it would make landfall, and perhaps in that it would be passing over them, it made sense that Primal would gather them all to gather provisions for later. He had never experienced one himself, yet on the planet his ancestors unintentionally crashed into (ironic, no?), it was well documented that the weather was both a powerful and impossible foe to combat with. This in itself already chipped a bit away at his pride, yet Dinobot wasn't fool enough to go out and try and brave the incoming collection of wind and rain. Earth's weather had shown itself to be just as, if not more devastating than any skirmish between the Autobots and Decepticons. Entire events in the planet's educational centers documented such cases, the body count immense and even in the age they landed in, the planet made clear to both its more familiar inhabitants and the warriors of old that 'Mother Nature' reigned supreme.

Such was not an issue for him.

What WAS an issue was in HOW Optimus had charged him to prepare for it!

Of course, they would come out here to gather food, he predicated that much. They could survive on Energon, yes, but their Beast Modes brought with it a slew of…acquired tastes. Tastes that, should they have the chance, they would prefer not to go without. Everyone else would be fine. Optimus' preference of fruit, particularly slim, yellow fruit that grew from flowering plants and trees would be no problem in storing. Rhinox was strictly an herbivore, so again, no problem. The vermin…ugh, the fact that his cravings wouldn't be a trouble only enraged him more at his own plight! He said he could 'eat whateva'. Primus knows that he could, the theropod having yet to be proven wrong on that, let alone anyone else.

The problem, when it came to storing organic sustenance, was due to him and the cat's preferences. For indeed, they were the only strictly carnivorous members of the crew (Optimus' form was technically an omnivore, as was the vermin's). And, as the silverback said himself, meat spoiled quickly. And it left quite the unsavory odor aboard. Still, it seemed that he had a solution for this, though to the velociraptor, it was hardly a solution at all.

He and Cheetor…well…they could just go out and collect bugs!

Of course! They could just have a containment unit and pluck whichever insect or arachnid they'd see hanging around! And not even that! They would have to make sure that their 'food' was 'accommodated' for! They would have to gather up leaves and twigs and branches, and whatever else for them to eat so that they could later eat them! Even more busy work!

Dinobot huffed. Insects…did Optimus hear himself? He expected him and the cat to dine on grubs and worms until the storm blew over?

And granted, he could see the logic in it, as well as Optimus' reasoning. He knew from experience, meat that has been freshly exposed had quite the peculiar scent to it. He found it all the more intoxicating to his more recently acquired senses, but it was no worse than the rodent's natural musk! Slag, the kill's intestines spilled out into a pile of its other organs smelt better than the rodent! And yet they let him go and stink up the entire ship, no problem! It wasn't as if the meat would leave his quarters, and there were storage units in the ship! They could simply place it in that!

But no. Any and all protests against it failed. Thus, here he was. Bug hunting. Carrying a box in his hands like an imbecile.

A part of him wished Rattrap was here…if not just so he could relieve his frustrations out on someone who'd make an excellent punching bag.

RUSTLE RUSTLE

Dinobot's milky white eyes shifted, head turning in the direction of the noise. He readied himself to transform if need be (slag the box, he hadn't found any yet as it was), though his Beast Mode instinctively lifted his toe claws to slash whatever was approaching.

"Oh." Sadly, the results of his preparation were quite underwhelming. "It's you."

Cheetor blinked his peridot eyes as he stepped from the bush. "Well, thanks for the warm welcome."

"Hey, I'm here too!" a smaller, grey furred creature said in response to being ignored. Scratch that. He did NOT want Rattrap to be here. "So…" the rat began, large, black eyes looking towards the cubically shaped containment unit. "Whatcha' got there, Lizard-Lips?"

"Nothing for you." Dinobot snarled back. "What are you even doing here?"

"What does it look like? Gee, guess those pea-brains weren't an exaggeration." A low growl escaped the dinosaur. "Kiddo here's not exactly coordinated with his 'hands' per say, so Optimus had me tag along for some help."

"It's nearly full now." Cheetor declared with pride, gesturing to the box affixed on his back via straps around his waist. "How much have you got, Dinobot?"

"It…" Dinobot's eyes shifted to his box, completely barren of both bugs and leaves. "It's none of you concern. Especially you, rodent."

"Oh, don't worry. I aint got any interest in anything you've put your hands on." Rattrap said, putting up his front paws as if they were hands. "Probably contaminated."

"No more than you are, Cheese-Eater." The saurian answered back. "If anything, it's a wonder you haven't been sterilized or placed in quarantine due the unfathomable amount of bacteria that rests in the fibers of your hair along. Either everyone else is unaware, or chose to remain ignorant."

"Yeah, well, betta' than being bald."

Cheetor sighed, knowing well what was coming. Of course, around that time, his ears flickered, a sound coming to him.

"Howz much doesz bird-bot pack?"

That voice…

"Do I look like I know?" scratch that. Voices. "They're too many to count anyway. Besides, it's not like it matters. They're all going to get eaten anyway." Familiar voices.

"Y'know, I heard that the raptors or those guys in general are supposed to have feathers." Rattrap spoke, bringing Cheetor away from the two he had just heard. "Guess that means you go the short end of the stick, doesn't it? Must've been one with a REALLY bad case of mange!"

"Mange?! Why you- "

"And hey, maybe the one the Predacons scanned wasn't even male! You might even be a- "

"Shhh!"

The commanded had not come from Cheetor, all three looking back to see Optimus and Rhinox standing but mere feet away. It was then, now that the banter between rat and raptor had ended, a conversation not far away could be heard.

* * *

Once again, another one of the large, wriggling caterpillars was plucked off of the leaf and haphazardly tossed into a containment unit. The metallic, oversized wasp's jaws had to do so gently, lest he chomp it in half like last time.

"Look this." The red Pteranodon grimaced as he looked inside his own unit, of which was barely full. "No meat for what might be days. Which begs the question as to why we're even out here!"

"Silence!" the third of their company bellowed, skittering towards them and resembling that of a giant fire ant. "The Royalty has already issued a command, and it shall be followed through to the letter!" he took a separate containment unit in his mandibles. "So, your intake of the natural fauna of this primitive planet will simply have to be substituted!" with that, he trotted off, completely oblivious to the fact that the crimson avian stuck his tongue out at the ant. The wasp would've done like so, if he bore one.

Really though, Terrorsaur thought, Inferno wasn't entirely wrong. The blasted forecast presented to them by the Darksyde's computer had already pressed them to get things together. But instead of going and searching for Energon, Megatron up and decided that only half of them would search for the coveted substance, the rest of them would have to gather provisions, not only for themselves, but for everyone else. Though he claimed no such thing, it was clear to the flying reptile that the violet skinned Predacon held no chance of equally distributing the Energon amongst them all.

But, of course, that fragging ant thought EVERYTHING that came out of the purple oaf's was gospel.

"Another one!" a voice cried out, a wriggling insect resting at the end of a stinger, pierced but still alive.

Though Terrorsaur sometimes wondered which of the two would throw themselves at Megatron's feet first, the scorpion or ant? Personally, he would've rather tossed them their heads. Then take add a certain, violet one to the duo.

* * *

"Peculiar that they'd be out here." Rhinox noted. "Same area and everything."

Primal agreed, continuing to observe them from afar. "It doesn't seem that they know we're here."

"Yeah, and I'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much." Rattrap nervously chuckled.

"Eugh." Cheetor groaned in disgust sighting what they were gathering. "Looks like they're not the only ones having to do a bug only diet." He gave a quick glance to Optimus, thankful that he didn't see the small hint of a glare being cast in his direction.

Though it wasn't as if there was an order or anything of the sort put into place, all of them had said their piece, so not hearing the last of their band of five interject his own thoughts on the matter drew their attention.

"This is perfect." The raptor crooned, a low rumble vibrating in his throat.

"Perfect?" Optimus questioned, though it soon became clear as to what the saurian was thinking.

"Right there." Dinobot growled, a smirk coming to his lips. "Right at our mercy. And their provisions laid out right in front of us- "

"No." though he had not moved from his position, the silverback placed a muscled, fur covered arm in front of the dinosaur. "We're NOT engaging them."

Inwardly, Dinobot rolled his optics, expecting that a response such as this would come up. "Need I remind you of WHOM we are currently engaging? Whom we've been engaging since our arrival here?"

"Funny, last I checked, you were the one that nearly got all of us killed because you wouldn't let us trip-trap over your bridge." The gorilla shot the rat a look that rendered him silent. "Yeah, yeah, I know the drill."

"We're not going and performing such an underhanded tactic." Optimus affirmed. "There's no reason to engage them now."

"I say there's plenty reason!" Dinobot protested in a low hiss. "And what underhanded tactic? We shall go in and make ourselves known to them, then push them out in the open and to desperation! Their food supply will simply be a casualty in the midst of the battle."

"As ours may be." The gorilla shot back. "Besides, in short time, whatever potential skirmish we have won't matter. Everyone seems to have their priorities set in proper places. I suggest that you do the same." He then turned away from the unaware Predacons a short distance away. "Come on. We've got to gather far more than this."

The other Maximals followed suit, leaving Dinobot alone, his sharpened nails digging into the sides of the containment unit. Paleish, blue eyes gazed at his former, still oblivious comrades, a low growl emitting from him. Begrudgingly, he followed his 'leader' and the rest of his troops, still seething over the opportunity that lay right in front of them.

**A Great Distance Away**

The vastness of starlit black lay before them, and while it was a sight the two would have to get used to yet again, it was still far preferable than what was seen on that planet. Still, all the same, what they had sought was gathered, and even more, they held more than enough to keep testing going on and on for a good decacycle, perhaps even several.

Still, there was a lingering question amongst the two explorers, especially Hubble.

"Do you think it wise that such a thing is here?"

Ptolemy looked over from the secondary seat stationed at the control panel stationed at the front of the ship. "Pardon?"

"Granted, yes, we have accomplished what we had been tasked to do," Hubble clarified. "Yet was such an endeavor worth it in the long run?"

"I'm…failing to understand what you mean."

"Perhaps I better put it this way," the other scientist turned to his fellow traveling companion. "Though this substance has never once been contained, let alone stored in a manner such as this, it's far from unknown." Indeed, while what he had spoken was more than true, that far from meant that its existence had yet to be known until now. No, rumors and tales of its properties had circulated throughout the native galaxy the planet housing the substance resided in, of which traveled from there all the way to Cybertron and even their home planet. "As well as its…potential effects."

"Yes, I'm well aware." Ptolemy responded. "And I'm also aware that we won't simply dive into using such a substance on ourselves until the proper tests are done, as well as any filtering."

"But that's not the problem I have." Hubble argued. "The problem is whether or not bringing such a thing aboard, let alone home is a good idea at all."

His fellow scientist was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Think of it like this," the other mechanical being clarified. "Should we get this back home. Should the tests and studies on it be successful. Should it be used to better ourselves and our bodies. Then what?"

"Then we would've achieved a breakthrough. One of the most important scientific discoveries and cures for any potential ailment from a faulty spark chamber to halting the general decay of our bodies."

"And that's just it." Hubble continued. "What if it can do all those things? Assuming, hypothetically, it can. You do realize that, if rumors and tales of this chemical and the place it originates from has spread this far and wide despite being a galaxy away, then whatever we manage to accomplish with it, assuming we indeed do, won't be able to be contained long. Bear in mind, not too far off from us, there IS a rather heated and violent skirmish going on. And the rivaling factions may wish to have a 'piece' of what we have. Perhaps all of it."

Ptolemy was silent, not just for a moment, but for a good while. The entire ship, save for the hums and small beeps of the controls around them, was cast in a soundless shroud. While his point needed to be made, Hubble began regretting putting it in such a way. True, there were concerns that needed to be taken into consideration, yet all the same, he hadn't wished to unnerve his friend so.

Thankfully, finally, Ptolemy spoke. "I believe you're letting your worries get the better of you, my friend." He assured. "While all your listed possibilities are potential outcomes, bear in mind that we have also issued that we are a neutral party regarding the conflict going on Cybertron. We have no part in the war. So, to intrude on our home and steal from us would infringe on the established conditions."

"True," Hubble admitted, though he had yet to be satisfied with this. "But there are always loopholes."

"Again, true." Ptolemy admitted. "But in the instance were, should there be such a thing, we also have the right to defend ourselves if need be. There is nothing in the conditions that states we cannot. Should there be any infringement, then we are liable and well within our rights to take necessary action."

"Still…"

"Please, stop concerning yourself over what may or may not be, friend. We have yet to even make it halfway to home yet, and by the time we've arrived, you'll only succeed in worrying yourself sick." He lifted himself from his sitting place and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We shall be fine."

BZZT!

Suddenly, everything went black, rivaling that of the abyss outside.

"Hm?! What?!" both of them cried out, optics adjusting to the sudden disappearance of the ship's light.

"What happened?" Hubble questioned, looking around and to the control panel. It still seemed to be functioning, so not all of the power to the ship had been cut off. But still, that brought with it a slew of other questions.

Why only the lights?

"Perhaps it's an issue with the internal wiring." Ptolemy said, moving away from Hubble. "I'll go check it out."

"Alone?" Hubble began to rise from his seat, but his friend gestured for him not to follow.

"What did I just say?" the other scientist didn't argue, sitting back down. "I'll be fine. We're still a great distance from any neighboring planet, so we won't be having any potential company for a good while."

It was clear that he wasn't going to stop him. Still, Hubble found himself wondering whether or not Ptolemy's words would perhaps be the thing that would doom him, along with what the ship was carrying.

* * *

"He should've been back by now."

And Hubble stated such a good bream ago.

Ptolemy had been gone to seemingly check on the lights far too long for his liking. And whilst his formers words of there being no need for concern rang in his mind, frankly, he wasn't going to heed his advice this time. Rising from his seat, he made his way towards the location of the circuit breaker for the space cruiser, a small tingle of fear assaulting his spin as he made his way down the darkened corridor.

"Ptolemy?" he called out, receiving no answer save for his own voice echoing down the hallway. "Ptolemy!" again, only himself responded back.

'A piece of what we have.' Bits and pieces of the conversation prior to this bizarre, seemingly selective outage came to him. It…no. It was ridiculous. Ptolemy was right. Even if that would eventually be a problem, it wasn't as if any resident of Cybertron was here, let alone anywhere nearby.

A small noise made his head twist upward, only to see nothing but the ceiling above. Great. Perhaps his fellow scientist was right. He was just up and jumping at shadows now.

Still, as he continued, a lingering sense of dread refused to leave him. 'A piece of what we have.' No. None of them were here, let alone near. No one was nearby. None of them of either side. And…heh. Assuming, hypothetically, that there WAS any intelligent life nearby, then they wouldn't have any idea of what they were carrying-

"GAH!" a weight from above fell onto, or rather, leap atop of him from above, Hubble's senses rattled at the sudden force that hit him. Even more that whomever had done so, had forced his head down to the floor, he only able to feel his hands being maneuvered behind his back. They were bringing out something, something that had clicked over his right wrist.

No, no, no, no!

With all the strength he could muster, Hubble rose up, his legs kicking wildly and from the sound of it, his ped managed to make contact with his aggressor. Getting up, the scientist could think of little else to do aside from make a break for it. Perhaps, hopefully, he could find Ptolemy and they could send out some sort of distress signal, though the mech's words once again echoed in his mind. 'Slag, slag, slag, slag!'

No sign of him, he continued to run onward. On, on, on he went until in his frenzy, he tripped over himself, his head bouncing off the floor upon impact. It was then that he noticed that he was in front of the door of the storage.

The now open door of the storage.

There was no mistaking it. The storage had been opened, the containers of the substance they had collected in full view. He knew not how, let alone how, but it was dawning on him that there was a connection between the sudden failure of the lights, and now this. The encounter he just had cemented that further.

But…but still, who else could be out here that would even know of what they were doing, save for one of their own-

WHAM!

He got no further as he felt a sharpened object lodge itself in his side, sending him to the ground yet again. Turning, he saw his attacker leering down at him. And unlike last time, he got no chance to pull himself up. The figure seemingly placed two of its fingers together and with one, swift motion, jabbed him right where his spark chamber lay beneath his metallic outer shell. As soon as he had been struck in that area, Hubble found that all his senses startled to unravel. Sight and sound slipped, and he didn't even register that he was being turned over, the other cuff placed over his other wrist. He was mildly aware that he had been hoisted to his feet and was being led somewhere. Where, though, he knew not. Now, there was little of anything that he knew, save for the fact that his suspicions had been confirmed.

They had been attracting trouble by merely having this aboard. Only, whomever this was, he suspected that they belonged to neither Autobot nor Decepticon.

* * *

"Mission accomplished." the figure said, having taken Hubble's previously occupied seat. "Plunder has been secured, and opposition contained."

"Excellent, excellent!" the voice on the other side of the com-link congratulated. "I KNEW I could count on you!"

"Of course, Captain." She answered back. Though she didn't express it openly, a familiar warmth emanated throughout her spark. "I only roughed the crew up as much as needed, just so you are aware."

"Again, excellent." The voice told her. "They must be cared for to the utmost degree. For the time being." She said nothing but nodded in response. "That said, I don't believe I need to tell you what to do."

"No, you don't." she then went to work on the control panel. "Redirecting course to rendezvous point right…" with one push of a button, it was set. "Now."

"All right. I'll leave it to you, my dear." The link died, leaving her alone yet again.

Though slow and lumbering, the cruiser turned completely around, going in the opposite direction of where it had been going. Really, perhaps she should've done this sooner, yet better late than never. At least, she had to make it better. The haul getting to its destination was all that mattered. Her Captain receiving said haul was all that mattered.

She was all that mattered.

**Note: Again, not giving too much away until the right time, but it will be addressed later. Also, the look and origin place of the scientists will also be revealed, yet anyone who's seen the Transformers 1986 movie perhaps could spot some clues, especially in the prologue. That said, please review if willing! Thanks!**


	3. Ch2-Descent

**Note: Part 2 here! Here's where Tarantulas' invention comes into play in starting the plot and bringing in the conflict. The storm does play a part in it, yet that explanation will come later, as well as the description of all aboard the ship. That said, here's hoping you enjoy!**

**Another thing: Breem=8.3 minutes. Groon=1 hour. Solar Cycle=1 day. Courtesy of the TFWiki.**

**Chapter 2: Descent**

**© of Hasbro**

The rains fell from the heavens above, heavy and coating the land in moisture and cold. The source of the intensifying nature was but a few days away, yet in an environment such as this, one could've assumed it would've been mere hours until the full force of the storm would come. Coming in after the last patrol of the day, and perhaps the last for some time, Cheetor, Dinobot, and Rattrap made a beeline for the Axalon, eager to get out of the rain as soon as possible. Though from the looks of it, they weren't the only ones suffering amidst the pouring, endless droplets.

"You three all right?" the silverback questioned, Rhinox stationed beside him, eyes squinted as water continued to come down in droves.

"Define 'all right." The gray, oversized rat snorted, a shiver momentarily interrupting him. "Guess I know now what a 'drowned sewer rat' feels like."

The extinct saurian was more than tempted to remark how he'd potentially bare an odor even more notable than his usual musk, yet frankly, he wasn't much better. Right now, all he wanted was to be out of this storm.

BOOM!

Lightning raged through the sky, the resulting thunder sounding as if the very ground would split apart due to the force. "Everyone inside! Now!" no one protested that order, though the elevator had soon become rather crowded.

Despite the great contrast in environment, the storm would come to hit the site of the Darksyde eventually as well. Only, thankfully, the distance between it and the Axalon was that of a far greater distance. Though in his secluded, nearly lightless chamber, his eight limbs worked tirelessly on the machine before him.

A fine time for this natural phenomenon to rear its ugly head. Honestly, he wished he could've done some more test runs before all this.

Nevertheless, Megatron's orders demanded its completion, and Megatron's word was nothing short of absolute law. Still, all the better in a sense. After all, should this be successful (and he was working on it, so of course success was guaranteed), then they would have those elusive protoforms falling right into their hands!

Along with yet another chance at escaping this place.

Their time here was borrowed enough as it was. It was only so long that they could be here until action against them was taken. The fools around him knew nothing. And he preferred to keep it that way.

Yet he went back to working on his newest product. It would work. Oh yes. Then one step closer. One step closer in escaping 'their' wrath.

**A Great Distance Away**

Sitting against the headpiece of the seat with her hands folded on the back of her head, optics gazing out of the window before her. Since the detainment of the occupants of the ship, she was pleased to see that the vast abyss outside was becoming more and more inhabited. Currently, she was passing by a dull yellowish planet bearing quite the impressive set of rings. Far larger than the past two, blue planets she had passed, and especially that grey little rock she wasn't even sure qualified as such.

Either way, it mattered not. The journey had been long and taxing, both during and after the quarry had been collected. Not to mention, making sure the crew remained in their proper places and remained unable to make their way out of their confinement (really though, where could they go?). True, it wasn't as if where these particular bots were from was known for any sort of grand armies of any kind, yet pushed to any level, anyone could've possibly torn your head off.

Something the Captain taught her.

Speaking of which, while the ship had come quite a good way from Hydrus Four, she was nowhere near the rendezvous point. Even more, she still had quite a bit of work to do regarding BREAKING into the containment units. Despite the origin place of the two scientists, they wouldn't be as stupid as to input the same code for each of them. Yet, frankly, she had no time to go through each and every one of them. Breaking into some, feasible. But even that would take a good deal of time, especially if her theory was true.

Then a thought came to her. It would take a good deal of time. Unless…

Her hands shot right towards the keyboard, metallic digits clicking away at the keypad, optics glued to the screen as the clicks echoed throughout the front of the ship. A flurry of images and windows popped up on the screen, flooding it to the point where she could barely see anything. Then an alert came up, warning that the system was attempting to be compromised 'Figures they'd have SOMETHING put in.' they weren't idiots. Thankfully, this wasn't her first time having to perform this. Ridding herself of the warning, she continued on, more and more images continuing to rise with seemingly each flurried type of the keyboard, the same warning appearing again and again. Slag it to the Pit, these guys know how to put up pretty effective firewalls at the least. Still, she persisted. How long she had sat and went on at the system was lost to her. A breem? A groon? Really, it mattered not, for she was getting nowhere it seemed. 'Come on,' she mentally hissed. 'You can't hold out on me forever.'

She continued on, and on, and on, patience wearing thin, as well as whatever amount of composure she had left. Frag it, frag it, frag it to the Pit! Still, she went on. This was her task, her mission, her reason for being here.

For her Captain.

Then finally, at long last, it seemed Primus handed her a break. "At last." She said aloud, optics gazing at the bevy of combinations before her. "Finally, I get an answer to my question."

**Earth**

It must've been giving the Maximals nothing short of absolute grief, which brought him some degree of satisfaction. Still, if that was the case, it was more of an indication that they were about to have their own problems.

"Progress?"

Speaking of which…

"As requested. Finished." He was prepared for this. "Before the deadline, I may add."

"Indeed." The violet saurian's reddened eyes scanned the device. The spider's technical prowess seemingly knew no bounds. Though still, he was more than half tempted to tear into everything in this small pocket to see what else he could potentially be hiding. As much of a benefit as it was to have the arachnid alive, the Tyrannosaurs couldn't also ponder at how much his death would put to rest the flurry of suspicion that hung over his head regarding the enigmatic scientist. "Bring it out."

Tarantulas was struck silent for a moment. "Out?" it didn't take him long to know what his superior was referring to. "Outside?"

"Is there any other?" Megatron questioned. "I assume that you HAVE been wishing to give your work a test run, yes?"

"You can't be serious." The purple spider argued. "This piece of equipment is highly fragile! Even more, there are no other components available for me to create a duplicate- "

"Then we shall test it NEAR the ship!" Megatron roared. "Bring. It. Out!" with that, the dinosaur turned and made his leave from the laboratory, Tarantulas once again alone.

The spider cursed the Predacon under his breath, his nine eyes looking to his most recent labor of 'love'. Well, he would have to lug it up and out through the entrance of the ship now. The typhoon had yet to fully unleash its true power over them as of yet, so perhaps there would be a chance that it would remain generally untouched, if not at least mostly intact.

For his own sake.

**A Distance Away**

"You can try doing that forever, it won't do any good."

Hubble sighed. True, he far from wanted to hear Ptolemy's statement, yet in the end, it was the truth. He had been thrusting himself against the door for some time now, and not once had it done any good. Their captor had only come up to check on them to immediately demand their silence before leaving them yet again. What she was doing could've been anything, yet neither needed to question as to WHY she was here.

And if she was here, who else might've been nearby. There was no way she would've simply come here alone. At least, not without some sort of nearby help.

"We've got to get out of here." Hubble stated, resting against the door. "If not just to send a distress signal!"

"How?" Ptolemy asked. "These cuffs are rather constructing at the moment."

It was then that Hubble paused, looking back at his restraints, specifically, the small panel that rested in the center of the small metal coil that linked the cuffs together. Then he looked to his fellow scientist. "You ever try typing facing backwards?"

* * *

Honestly, how long had he been at it?! Five times she had been forced from her work to shut that one scientist up. And from the sound of it, he had yet to get the message. If this continued, she wouldn't hesitate to bring out her weapons, that'd shut him up for sure.

Scratch that. She was going to do that NOW.

Rising from her chair, she made her way to the door, undoing the lock via the keypad outside (having locked them in via said manner), reaching back to brandish on of the concealed weapons in sheaths on her back-

BOOM!

The moment she opened the door, she felt a force slam right into her, knocking her off her peds and sending her flying back against the wall. From her place on the floor, she saw a leg coming up for a kick right into her face, she in turn rolling out of the way. That's it, she thought. He wanted a fight, might as well provide. Reaching back, she drew out her weapons, two twin sais she twirled around before pointing the sharpened ends in his direction. "Get back inside." She ordered; Hubble's optics narrowed with rage. Any previous fear had long since evaporated, how dare she, he thought. How dare she think she can simply come aboard and do this! He began to move forward. She seemed to move back. "I said, get back inside!" he continued to come forward. "Get back, or these are going right into your spark chamber! Don't think I won't! There's two of you, I think we can do without one!"

"Then why haven't you already?"

As if involuntarily, he noticed her arms lower somewhat, as if taken aback by his statement. Still, after a moment or two, she regained her position, sais at the ready.

But soon, none of it would matter. Their conflict, her task, their situation: all of it would be cast to the side.

It first began with a pull that caused the entire ship to creak. Then the pull grew stronger, identified as come from below.

From the blue planet the ship had been passing by.

The ship began to turn, both Hubble and she struggling to maintain balance, but still, he saw fit to tackle her again. Though, unlike before, she was prepared, delivering a kick to his chest that sent him right into the storage room (unlocked and able to open via motion detection), the containment units rattled as he landed into them. She leapt into the room and immediately thrust herself atop of him, pinning him to the floor. A containment unit was right underneath him, digits just above the combination lock.

She heard a hiss, seeing a unit having been opened, a bevy of small, transparent spheres containing a clear liquid presented in front of her. So, that's what it looked like. She reached forward to grasp it, yet her greed cost her, a knee striking the underside of her jaw. Falling back, Hubble grabbed a handful of the containers and in one last ditch effort to defend himself, he began pelting her with the spheres. Despite their size, the surface was more than a little thick, and the substance was quite dense. Still, did he think that would do him any good? When he threw yet another at her, she was prepared, slicing down her right sai, the tip of the monouchi slicing through the surface of the sphere. The contents spilled all over her, soaking the entire front of her form, forcing her near the entrance of the storage room.

Something that perhaps would be her saving grace in the end.

A low, yet loud rumbling emitted from the wall behind the scientist, the very foundation shaking as if it were little more than a thing layer of metal. The wall began developing a series of cracks in its surface, light pulls and a high-pitched whistling heard. Both were slow at first yet began to comprehend what was happening.

Though the realization came too late.

The wall came apart, a vacuum to the outside created and jostling both the invader and Hubble off their feet, the sight of the blue planet below, though now, what was causing the ship's unnatural descent could also be seen. Circular waves of purple were coming from what seemed to be the surface of the sphere, as if they were staring down the eye of a series of rings, the ship in the very center. Unfortunately for Hubble, the invader's position closer to the door served to keep her further away, he grabbing onto a pipe from the wall that had come loose as his only tether of life. The spheres and containment units were instantly sucked out, flying down, down, down, until the seemed to be caught in the planet's natural pull, something of which they too were approaching.

"No, no, NOOO!" she hollered, her very reason for being here having just slipped right out of her grasp. But just then, a low, loud creaking drew her attention, the pipe slowly being pulled down by the beam, she not daring to move from her place, lest she lose her grip on the doorframe. "What have you done?!"

Hubble don't answer. He couldn't. What emerged from his mouth was a piercing, horrified scream as his tether to the ship had snapped, the beam and natural gravity pulling him out, his hollers growing quiet as he slipped out into the abyss and down below.

Throwing herself up and over the frame, she landed on the floor (which was really the wall) on her hands and knees, her form assaulted with the chilling cold. And not just from the vacuum that had just been created.

Speaking of which, she wasn't out of danger's way yet, but it was too perilous to go and try to make her way past the door. Thankfully, there was a door but a few feet away from her, one that was still unlocked. Odd, she thought, that the other scientist didn't try and make a break for it with his…

She leapt forward and practically threw herself in, the still handcuffed Ptolemy watching her with widened optics as she hid herself in a corner of the room.

"Where's Hubble?" he wasted no time asking, focus going back from her to the door, as if waiting for someone to come through. "Where is he?" he asked again, more forceful this time.

"…gone."

Ptolemy froze. "What did you do?" she remained silent, eyes still on the door. Though her focus was readjusted from the scientist getting in her face. "What did you do?! What happened?!"

"I did nothing!" she retorted, pushing him off of her.

"You lie!" he continued to slam into her. "This is your fault! All of this is your fault!"

The beginnings of yet another skirmish was about to take place, yet neither were able to get started, for yet again, their environment shifted and turned, knocking them off balance and slamming into walls, the entire ship seemingly spinning around haphazardly.

The spacecraft had been caught completely in both the beam and the natural, gravitational pull of the planet. There was nothing that could be done to save it from its descent. Down, down, down it fell, to land on an unmarked, unknown, and unexplored alien world.

**Note: Or, not so alien if anyone knows the huge twist at the end of Season One. That said, please alert me if there are ways you think I could make this better, what you'd like to see, and if you like, please give your input, as that's the best motivator. Thanks!**


	4. Ch3-Findings

**Note: Don't own Beast Wars. Let me know if anyone is OOC**

**Chapter 3-Findings**

**Beast Wars © of Hasbro**

Finally, at long last, the sun shone down freely on them.

The hatch came down and allowed the ship's five occupants out to freely gaze at the world outside, free of the hazardous weather conditions that kept them prisoner.

Despite not holding any need for oxygen, the silverback couldn't stop himself from allowing a deep gust of air to travel through his vents, the scent of damped flora and stone that wettened his soles and knuckles perpetuating the area. "At long last, wouldn't you say?"

"No kidding." Rhinox answered Primal. "Hopefully some things were blown away."

"Geez!" Cheetor groaned, stretching out his back, claws from his forepaws extending outward as he did so. "I've been in there so long; I might actually want to recharge out here tonight!"

"Sleep wherever you want, I just want to get some decent food!" Rattrap declared. "I've been on an acorn only diet and I NEED SOMETHING SOFT AND CHEWY, SLAG IT!"

"This is perhaps one of the few moments in which you and I share some semblance of agreement." Dinobot sighed. Really, shameful as it was, there was no energy left in him to engage in any conversation, let alone an argument with the oversized rodent. And it wasn't just him. He, and surprisingly enough, everyone was more than a little cranky and displaying signs of cabin fever. Yet as the vermin said, he wanted food. Actual food. No more worms. He hungered literally for something he could sink his teeth and claws in.

Everyone heard Primal give a light chuckle at the three voicing their complaints. "Well, if anything," he turned to gaze at the exterior of the Axalon. "At least the ship seemed to pull through better than expected." Of course, his relief didn't last long. "We better call Tigertron and Airazor."

"You'd think those two would drop the whole 'one with nature' bit and actually come in where you KNOW you're gonna be dry!" Rattrap exclaimed, still completely baffled by the freer range Maximals' line of thinking.

"It's not as if you didn't give them the option." Rhinox assured. "Still...they roam and know the land perhaps even better than we. Surely they found decent shelter somewhere."

Primal felt somewhat at ease. That fact couldn't be denied regarding the big cat and bird, yet the storm hadn't exactly been kind to them. Power had gone out multiple times, the rectifier coil having to be completely rebooted after the storm was over. Thankfully, their time spent inside with each other was far less in comparison to when the vital piece of the ship was stolen.

All the more motivation to find Tigertron and Airazor. Especially the former.

"Tigertron to Optimus!"

Well, well, speak of Unicron himself…

"Optimus here." The ape answered via the commlink (now thankfully free of any potential interference). "Glad to hear your voice after these past few days."

"As is yours." The deep, mellow voice on the other end agreed. "Though, that's only one reason I wished to contact you." This brought to the band of five a sense of confusion. From the sound of it, any sense of levity, a 'calm' after the literal storm, was put into question by Tigertron's tone.

"What's wrong?" Optimus questioned, the com-link going silent for a moment or two.

"…perhaps it'd be best to explain when you get here." The tiger stated. "I'll send you a guide. Best one you can get." A small, female giggle was heard in the background. "Tigertron out." With that, the link died. And from the sound of it, the big cat was in a hurry.

Still, it was clear that more was amiss than just whatever potential damage the hurricane could've done.

**Later**

"Almost there!" the brown and hazel colored bird of prey cried out from above, having to keep herself from going off too fast, despite the overwhelming ecstasy of finally feeling wind beneath her once again.

Below, the five residents of the Axalon followed Airazor from below, their journey more than a little hindered thanks to the multiple days of the skies quite literally raining down upon the world below. Entire branches were ripped from their places and haphazardly tossed around everywhere, sometimes entire trees themselves were uprooted from where they once stood tall. Everything still held moisture on its leaves or reeds, the ground little more than mush as they group of five treaded through the disorganized jungle that had probably been created but a few days ago.

"What in the world could be so fascinating that they'd have to drag us all the way out here?" Rattrap groaned, the continuous motions of going over and under fallen trees and branches not exactly his idea of enjoying the outside world again. "I mean, it's not like we ALL had to come. The ship might need some…" Optimus shot him a look. "Think you used up all your 'shut ups' this week, big guy." And as if to counter what was going to come, he then turned to Dinobot. "And…yeah, there's not stopping now."

The saurian growled. "No, there's not."

"And really, that's fine with me." The rodent replied. "Because that just gives me all the more motivation to make your time here even worse that the Pit."

"And I swear on my life that I'll drag you down with me."

Now both of them were earning a glare from the silverback, they in turn ending their exchange (albeit reluctantly).

"And…we're here!"

Before them all was the mouth of a sizable cavern, an ivory, large cat with contrasting, blackened stripes at the entrance, the bird that had been leading them flying down nearby to join him.

The five approached the two. "What's going on?" Optimus questioned, Tigertron shifting his green eyes.

"In here." He simply stated, Airazor perching herself atop of his back, the two of them going into the cavern, the band of five following suit.

The tiger knelt down at the far larger, fallen figure lying on the uneven, moist flooring of the cave, the other members of the Maximals widening their optics at what…who lay before them.

It was a mechanical being very much like themselves, though the composition and general shape was far from that of a Cybertronian. True, the outer form composed of many cubic shapes, the metal a bright orange with golden sections and joints linking the various pieces together. His helm and general facial structure, however, bore less of a humanoid shape akin to that of Cybertronians: it was more hexagonal in shape, rims lining the outer portions of the helm, and one segment that protruded outward and began at the base of the upper lip, extending to the back. The being bore optics akin to theirs, as well as a mouth, yet the nose seemed to also be connected to the headpiece. Yet the most distinguishing features were that each and every part of him had been seemingly charred, the small portions that could be discerned in how he previously looked nearly cover up by thick, blackened areas that clearly indicated the outer shell had a good majority of it melted. The being's optics appeared to be blank and dark, its form completely still and lifeless.

"Who…" Optimus spoke, he and the other four previously caught in the silence that hung over the interior of the cavern. "How did…"

"It's unknown when he arrived." Tigertron answered. "Though he was found just when the storm hit." The white tiger went on. "The winds were becoming quite fierce, and Airazor had yet to return from the last scouting trip before we were to take shelter."

"He was at the base of the mountain in Sector G-54." The falcon interjected, casting a look at the motionless machine. "It took a great deal of dragging and stopping for a moment to get him inside. In fact, this wasn't even the original cave we decided on. He had to relocate just to get this guy out of the rain."

All of them were completely centered on the burnt individual, Cheetor in particular lowering his head to where he was mere inches away from the being's facial features.

It's optics lit up.

"GAH!" the spotted, thin feline hollered, stumbling back as the machine seemingly sprung to life, its entire form jolting and shaking as if his vital functions were spring back to life after receiving a massive surge of energy.

"Hey, hey!" Airazor shouted, hopping down from the tiger's back and inching towards the now active machine. "It's ok. Don't get your feathers all ruffled up."

The being's optics shifted around, its panic rising at all these unfamiliar faces, attempting to lift itself up, yet falling back to the ground, facial features strained in agony.

"It's all right." Tigertron assured. "You're among friends." A low rubble in his throat came from him. "They mean you no harm."

"…truly?" the five others at least now had clarity on the gender, this being was apparently a mech. He then looked to them, form still trembling somewhat. "Who…" he paused, a surge of pain overcoming him for a moment. "Who are you? Wh-What are all of you creatures?"

"Optimus Primal." The gorilla answered. "Rest assured, we ARE mechanical. We just have…more organic skins for the time being."

"O-Organic?" the cubically shaped individual chocked out. Blue surges of energy began to emit from him. "S-Sorry. The effects of this planet…it…it's strange."

"Overexposure to Energon." Primal confirmed. "All the more reason you shouldn't be out here any longer." He then looked to Tigertron. "How is it he's even survived this long?"

"He was essentially forced into stasis lock multiple times. He's spent very little time actual conscious."

Primal surveyed his form. He was quite sizable in comparison to the rest of them. "What's your name?"

"H-Hubble." The machine croaked out. "Of…ah!" he groaned. "Of Lithone."

"Lithone?!" Dinobot's eyes widened, mouth agape as his milky white eyes scanned him. Yes…yes, he THOUGHT his build looked familiar.

"Y-Yes?" Hubble answered, quite perplexed at the bipedal, scaly creature. "I…I'm a scientist. An explorer, actually. Me and my partner…we were sent on an expedition to…" he got no further, a pang of yet more agony via the Energon exposure overtaking him.

"Come on." Primal then urged the other four. "Start with his arms. And we'll just- "

"Optimus!" Tigertron's concern drew the silverback's attention back to the tiger, the orange machine hailing from this planet, Lithone (of which he held little idea of what significance that held) suddenly undergoing a series of convulsions.

"Who, hey, hey!" the gorilla knelt down to Hubble, taking his hand in his own, another placed on his shoulder. It was clear to everyone what was happening. Rhinox transformed and knelt down on Hubble's other side.

"Hey, stay with us!" the green Maximal told him, though by this point, he was practically begging.

"Go into stasis lock!" Optimus told the scientist, the shaking beginning to subside, much to their collective dismay. "We'll carry you back to the ship and- "

"It..it's too late." Hubble sputtered out. "I…I feel it!" another spasm overcame him. "I'm going. It's, gah! I've felt it coming for some time since I fell through the atmosphere, but I can't escape it any longer!" Primal began to protest, watching with widened eyes as the last signs of life steadily began to slip away.

"Wait!" everyone was surprised to see that Dinobot of all of them went up to the dying Lithone, even more at the urgency in his voice. "Is your planet still intact?"

Hubble's vision was fading, yet he still registered he was being addressed. "Wh-What?"

"The planet, Lithone!" the saurian clarified. "Is it still intact? Is it still there?"

"Of…of course. Why do you…" `he then went silent, a low whirring hum emitting from him: the final sign that the entirety of his system was ceasing to function. Finally, after these long days of slipping in and out of consciousness, dealing with the surges of this planet's conditions…such things mattered not to him anymore. And to a degree, the scientist's features reflected what perhaps could've been read as a sense of relief.

The seven Cybertronians clothed in the skin of the planet's various fauna looked on at the now motionless form of the scientist, alerted then by the sigh of a surging, bright collection of energy that rose from his chest, hanging there before them as if its owner wished to take in all their faces before it went upward, through the ceiling of the cavern to places unknown and unseen to the living.

**Note: Read and Review please!**


End file.
